vigilancefandomcom-20200214-history
OC: Catastrophe
Introduction You creeped around on a territory, which, apparently, didn't belong to you. You were on high alert. Stars shined above you, the luminous moon casting silver light onto the trees. A strange aroma filled your nose and you quickly whirl around to make sure that nobody was near. Eerie silence had filled the forest. Then rustles sounded. You quickly whirl around again, eyes wider now. You saw nothing but the leafy and dark forest terrain. You thought that it was just some rabbit or mouse and let it slide. But you were still on high alert. You wanted to leave. But something got you still walking in the strange territory. A soft sound of a voice shattered the ominous silence and you whirl around the third time. "What are you doing here?" the voice said and you snarl, turning towards the voice, but you saw nothing. More rustles sounded. Something catapulted into your side, knocking you immediately over and you were pinned. Unguis hooked into your pelage and softly perforated into your flesh, soft agony rippling through your nerves. Your eyes snapped open to see a colossal tundra wolf above you, her piercing light golden visionaries staring right at you. You start wriggling, attempting to get free from her grip, but she dug her unguis deeper into your flesh, you snarl with pain. "Answer my question, fool." She said coldly, her visionaries constricting more. "What are you doing here?" she repeated and as she finished, she waited intensely for an answer. You didn't say anything. You were quiet and stared at her. "Time's up, time to die." She snarled and without hesitation, she ripped into your cervical vertebrae, sanguine fluid cascading. You yowl with piercing agony and started to wriggle even more, but she had already reached your trachea. She sliced through your trachea with one of her fangs and darkness overflooded your vision. The snarl of the wolf sounded and moments later, you were dead. Basic Information Username: nyxypixie Gender: Female Status: Alive Nicknames: Cata, Emma (Depends on who you are) Group: Vigilance Rank: Combatant (Warrior) Species: Canis Lupus Albus (Tundra Wolf) Orientation: Neutral, Leaning Towards Dark Family Format: '''Name/Deceased or Alive/Gender/Location Known or Unknown '''Father: Unknown/Unknown/M/Unknown Mother: Kaja/Unknown/F/Unknown Sibling(s): None Mate: �� Bane/Unknown/M/Known �� (He quit :c) Offspring: None Appearance Pelage Catastrophe's fur is mainly alabaster like the snow. She does have some hints of grey here and there. Her thick fur allows her to camouflage in the snow when needed, but betrays her during warmer seasons when she needs to hide. Eyes Her eyes are the colour of white gold (It's a real thing look it up). Usually at night they seem to glow but at daylight they're just normal and light-coloured. Personality Catastrophe, when she's in a good mood, is usually cheerful, happy, overprotective, caring and helpful. When in a battle, she's fierce and can rip you into pieces. But if she's in a bad mood, she can be snappy, cold and just plain emotional and protective. Statistics Leadership: �������������������� Strength: �������������������� Speed: �������������������� Stamina: �������������������� Attack: �������������������� Defense: �������������������� Intelliegence: �������������������� W I P